


You Can’t Tickle Me To Win An Argument!

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dresses, M/M, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, arguing over fashion, entourage options don’t matter, fashion - Freeform, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Buttons and Mush are “arguing” over what dress a soon to be bride should pick, Mush knows just how to settle it, and to get his boyfriend to laugh while he’s at it.





	You Can’t Tickle Me To Win An Argument!

Day 8:Having a tickle fight until you’re breathless.-Blushuttons

 

“No way, she has amazing curves, dropped waist line! It would be a sin if she didn’t show off her hips,” Buttons yelled as he and Mush argued over which dress what’s her face on the episode of Say Yes to the Dress should get.

 

“But the classic ball gown was so pretty, and the sparkles on the top were so well done,”

 

“Yes, but the bodice of the dropped waist also has a gorgeous corset back, and the bling on that one is just as nice, even if it isn’t as intricate,”

 

“But classic ball gowns are like the icon of dresses, they’re gorgeous, and she looked so happy in that one,”

 

“While I’ll give you that, she did look very happy in the classic, she also looked happy in the dropped waist, and her entourage liked it more,”

 

“Entourage opinions don’t matter,” Mush waved him off.

 

“Yes they do,”

 

“No they don’t,” He accentuated every word by poking Buttons in the side.

 

“No fair! You can’t tickle me to win an argument!” Buttons squeaked out as Mush attacked his sides.

 

“Watch me,”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Buttons retaliated by pushing Mush onto his back, quickly sitting in his hips and tickling him mercilessly.

 

“Nooooo,” Mush whined through his laughter, knowing full well he could easily flip them. “Ah!” He squeaked as a second pair of cold hands started attacking his neck.

 

“Blinkie! I thought you were helping me!” Buttons yelled as Blink turned his attack to him.

 

Mush and Buttons shared a look before they both attacked Blink. Pushing him to the floor and trapping him there with their combined weight as they extracted their revenge.

 

Slowly the battle calmed down as they all regained their breath, Mush and Buttons flopping onto the floor next to Blink, cuddling up to him as they settled.

 

“I love you two,” Mush said, kissing both his boyfriends on the cheek.

 

“I love you more,” Blink replied

 

“And I love you most,” Buttons pecked both of them on the lips before settling down into Blinks chest.

 

“We missed what dress she picked!”


End file.
